1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optics and, more particularly, to lens mounts that are suitable for use with miniature cameras.
2. Related Art
Optical devices often use one or more lenses to obtain images. In order to provide satisfactory images, it is important that the lenses to be properly aligned with other optical components. For example, in digital cameras, one or more lenses may be used to focus images on an imager. Such lenses may be held in fixed positions or may be mounted in a manner that permits controlled movement of the lenses relative to the imager. However, if the lenses are not properly aligned with respect to the imager, then images captured by the imager may be distorted.
The accuracy of lens alignment becomes increasingly important as camera components become miniaturized. In particular, if lenses are misaligned along one or more rotational degrees of freedom, the corresponding pitch, yaw, or roll of the lenses relative to the imager may lead to unsatisfactory image quality.
Miniature fixed focus cameras may include lens mounts that are physically interfaced with a printed circuit board onto which an imager is also mounted. The printed circuit board may provide a mounting plane that is perpendicular to an optical axis of one or more lenses secured by the lens mount. As a result, the printed circuit board can form a reference to fix pitch and yaw of the lens mount.
Unfortunately, this prior approach to lens mount alignment is not well suited for more sophisticated miniature cameras. In particular, for cameras in which the lenses are moved in relation to the imager to provide focusing and/or zooming features, the lens mount may not always remain fixed in relation to a printed circuit board.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach to lens mount design that overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art as discussed above. In particular, there is a need to provide an improved lens mount design that provides for reliable alignment of one or more lenses when employed in personal electronic devices such as miniature digital cameras.